narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ephemeral Clone Technique
The Ephemeral Clone Technique is a technique developed by Kana Korimachi and Naomi Senju during the early years and later passed down through various clans. Its often said to be a mix between the Shadow Clone technique and the Dopple Ganger technique and is more effecient than the two as well. This technique, when used, doesn't divide the users chakra, as the user decideds how much chakra to put into the technique beforehand; just enough to get the job done and end the technique. The user concentrates the desired amount chakra adjacent to their body to make a clone. These clones are more durable than shadow clones, but less durable than dopple gangers. They can take a barraige of blows before disappearing, 2 to 3 times that of a shadow clone, although most nearby explosions can make them disappear in no time. Versions There are several versions of this technique, mainly due to the different chakra types used to create the clones. Due to the chakra natures involved in making the clones, they can have different effects while disappearing from battle. Earth Variant The earth release variant is more tough than most of the other variants, being able to take almost double the damage that others can. Clones of this variant will turn to compact earth after substaining enough damage. Users Kana Korimachi Naomi Senju Sunihata Suzuki Hinata Suzuki Water Variant The water release variant is more fluid in motion than other variants. Clones of this variant liquify and explode in a splash of water after substaining enough damage. Users Kana Korimachi Naomi Senju Fire Variant The fire variant can evade attacks more often and easier than most other variants. Clones of this variant will often end their existance in a small to medium burst of fire. Users Kana Korimachi Naomi Senju Ace Korimachi Hinata Suzuki Sunihata Suzuki Leo Kishimora Wind Variant The wind variant is more faster in movement than most other variants. Clones of this variant often go out in a strong burst of wind. Users Kana Korimachi Naomi Senju Hinata Suzuki Sunihata Suzuki Leo Kishimora Chad Ohmaha Lightning Variant The lightning variant is more stronger and packs more attack power than other variants. Clones of this variant often go out in large bursts of lightning. Users Kana Korimachi Ace Korimachi Leo Kishimora Kiki Asannoo Niyya Korimachi Wood Variant The wood variant has the second most life out of all vaiants and as a result, last much longer. Clones of this variant often turn into trees and try to engulf targets. Users Naomi Senju EMS Variant The ems variant is the fastest of all variants, as it allows the clones to teleport, as well as absorb sunlight to prolong their individual lifespans. Clones of this variant convert themselves into different forms of radiation before disappearing. Radiation Variants Visible Light - Converts their entire body into white light. X-Ray - Converts their body into a large amount to X-Rays in an attempt to harm their opponent internally. Gamma Ray - converts their entire body into high energy gamma rays, in an attempt to vaporize their opponent. Users Ace Korimachi Kiki Asannoo Niyya Korimachi Jet Variant The jet variant is more stronger, has greater attack power, and can evade attacks more often and easily than other variants. Clones of this variant go out in a large explosion of fire and lightning. Users Kiki Asannoo Dust Variant The dust variants are more tough, stronger, have greater attack power and evade attackes more easily and often than other variants. This variant has the second most number of benifits out of all other variants. Clones of this technique engulf their immediant surroundings in a small Dihexihedron shortly before detonation. Users Sunihata Suzuki Hinata Suzuki Quark Variant The quark variants are the fastest variants and have the thrid most attack power. Clones of this variant trap their immediate surroundings in a single Trihexihedron before detonation. Users Sunihata Suzuki Hinata Suzuki Genzo Suzuki Dark Variant The dark variants can absorb chakra with every sucessful hit they make on an opponent. They can also partially absorb jutsu from their opponents, absorbing its chakra, and countering their attacks, prolonging its lifespan slightly in the process. Clones of this variant absorb the chakra from all life withing 3 metters of themselves, absorbing it into their bodys then sending the chakra back to the user before disappearing. Users Kikis Mother Kiki Asannoo Niyya Korimachi Evolutionary Dark Variant The evolutionary dark variants can absorb different chakra types while increasing their speed, durability, agility, power and lifespan in the process. Clones of this variant go out in a powerful multi-stage explosion before absorbing the chakra from every living thing within 15 meters of itself. It sends this chakra back to the user before disappearing. Users Kiki Asannoo Niyya Korimachi Natsumi Sora Creation Variant The creation variants have the most life out of all variants. Their bodies are up to 2 times durable than the users own body, making them very dangerous to fight in long-term battles. Due to the durability and potential destructive force of this variant, only a max of 3 clones can be created. If the user tries to create more, the technique won't work, and the clone won't be created. Users Kana Korimachi Ace Korimachi Destruction Variant The destruction variant possess the most attack power of all the clones, but as a result, also possess the shortest lifespans of all variants, lasting anywhere from 15 seconds to 45 seconds. Clones of this variant go out in a small but powerful explosion, able to completely destroy almost any living thing within 1 of itself. Due to the destructive power of these clones, only a max of 3 can be created per day. If the user tries to create more, the technique won't work, and the clone won't be created. Users Kana Korimachi Ace Korimachi Unknown Variant The unknown variant possess very odd and unique, but absolutely random properties. Clones of this variant will often fade away, but at other times, collapse in on themselves, create a gravity vortex that can pull in anything withing 15 meters of itself, before sealing them and disappearing. This entire process last approximitely 10 seconds. There's no known way to prevent or predict this. Users Kana Korimachi Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Ninjutsu